bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Onewa
Onewa was the Toa of Stone in Metru Nui and Turaga of Po-Koro at Mata Nui and later Po-Metru. Matoran Onewa was a Po-Matoran carver when he received the summons to duty from Toa Lhikan giving him a Toa Stone along with a map to the Great Temple. Journeying there, he encountered five other Matoran each with a Toa Stone. When they placed their Toa Stones into the Suva at the center of the Great Temple, they were transformed into the Toa Metru. Toa Metru Onewa was the Toa Metru of Stone and guardian of Po-Metru. Onewa was a master stone carver before his transformation. Like many residents of Po-Metru, he looked down on those from Ko-Metru and Onu-Metru as not doing "real work." Onewa was courageous, almost to the point of being reckless, and refused to accept defeat. He would always find a way to win. Onewa had no truly close friends among the Toa Metru, mainly because he was so quick to anger. He particularly riles Vakama and Nuju, neither one of whom were his idea of a Toa. But he could always be trusted in a crisis and had more than once come up with the plan to save the situation. He had enormous confidence in his own ability to achieve. Onewa wore the Kanohi Komau, the Great Mask of Mind Control, which allowed him to direct the actions of other beings. He carried two Proto Pitons, which he used to scale buildings and swing from one to another. They also served to channel his power to control Stone. After becoming Toa, Vakama had a vision and told everyone that they needed to find the Great Disks to defeat the [Morbuzakh plant. He also said that six Matoran had already discovered their location. Onewa immediately was made to search for the Po-Matoran named Ahkmou, who knew the location of Po-Metru's Great Disk. Onewa was skeptical because the information came from Vakama's visions which he believed were caused because "a fire-spitter stood too long in front of his forge" He nevertheless found Ahkmou, who turned out to be a traitor who was planning to betray his city to the Dark Hunters. Onewa had no choice but to trust him, because he alone knew the location of the Po-Metru Great Disk. Onewa and Vakama had a great hostility toward each other, and were forced to team up successfully recovered both the Ta-Metru and the Po-Metru Great Disks (Onewa's being hidden atop an upside-down sculpture in the Po-Metru Sculpture Fields) and defeated the Morbuzakh. However, upon presenting the Great Disks to Turaga Dume as proof of their worthiness, 'Dume' — actually Teridax in disguise — pronounced them impostors and called for their arrest. Onewa, Nuju, and Whenua were captured. When they were being escorted to the prison, they tried to escape but failed, and were locked in the Prison of the Dark Hunters. But a mysterious Turaga, also inside, helped them activate their mask powers. First only Nuju and Whenua had to do something, but when Onewa started laughing at them, the Turaga gave Onewa the combined task of Whenua and Nuju. He had to carry rocks around blindfolded. Onewa bumped into Whenua, who grew mad at something Onewa said. Onewa then ordered Whenua to sit with his Mind Control mask, learning its power. After this, The Toa escaped, thanks to Nuju's mask power. Once out of the prison, they walked through the tunnels guided by Whenua's light and eventually met up with the other three Toa and together with the mysterious Turaga, now revealed as Lhikan, they headed for the Coliseum, where they discovered the sleeping Matoran and the false Dume. In the flight from the Coliseum, Onewa saved the day by making Krekka attack Nidhiki. During the Great Barrier Battle, Onewa used his tools to destroy a Protodermis pole which was going to collide with the transport. Onewa and also joined stone with the other Toa's Elements to seal Teridax behind solid Protodermis in the end. The Toa Metru then left Metru Nui for Mata Nui by a series of rivers aboard their Vahki Transport-Boat, The Lhikan. En route, however, they encountered sea Rahi and Kralhi led by a Onu-Matoran named Mavrah, who believed that they were sent by Turaga Dume to retrieve him and fought them. In the battle, Mavrah was swept into the boiling river and only the actions of Onewa prevented Whenua from diving in after him. After reaching Mata Nui, Onewa discovered a system of tunnels which the Toa Metru used to return to Metru Nui. The six Toa descended into the tunnels, where they discovered strange, mutated Rahi. When the Rahi Nui attacked, the Metru tricked it into shrinking. When it attacked again, Onewa, Matau, Nokama, and Whenua were defeated, but Vakama and Nuju managed to defeat it. The plant Karzahni agreed to heal Nokama if they would bring it a vial of Energized Protodermis. However, Onewa was attacked by a Kraata/Krana hybrid which attached itself to his mask. Onewa experienced strange visions of 'Visorak', but he could not remember any of them after the creature was destroyed. Later, when the Toa found the pool of Energized Protodermis, he helped the others defeat the Energized Protodermis Entity. Toa Hordika As a Toa Hordika, Onewa's aleady-aggressive attitude was heavily affected by his transformation. His tools are two Claw Clubs that can hurl stones or energize his Stone Rhotuka. He had violent tendencies and resentment of the other Toa. While searching for levitation disks in Po-Metru, however, Onewa stumbled upon evidence that they might not have been meant to be Toa Metru. Faced with this prospect, Vakama gave in to his emotions and joined the Visorak hordes, capturing five of the six Rahaga in the process. Onewa and the others, however, led by Norik, the last remaining Rahaga, embarked on a journey to find Keetongu, and were successful in persuading him to help them against the Visorak. In the final battle, Onewa killed a great many Visorak, and aided the others in destroying Roodaka and, unwittingly, releasing Makuta. He was then transformed back into a Toa Metru by Keetongu, and then, with nearly 1000 sleeping villagers, he returned to the island of Mata Nui to start life anew. thumb|left|Onewa in Bionicle, The Movie Turaga Onewa was often called "The Referee." He and Whenua invented the game of Kohlii. Onewa led the Po-Matoran to Ga-Koro in order to escape the Tahnok swarms, which were ravaging Po-Koro. There, as they and the Ga-Matoran prepared to make a last stand against the Bohrok, the Toa defeated the Bahrag and saved them from the Pahrak swarms. Onewa withheld information about Metru Nui and his life as a Toa from Pohatu, and continued to do so, leaving Vakama the task of telling the story of their lives as Toa Metru. Onewa has finally returned to Metru Nui together with the Toa Nuva, the other Turaga and the Matoran only to recieve grave news that Mata Nui is dying. They then gathered the Toa Nuva, and sent them to Voya Nui, in search of the Kanohi Ignika, a search that they have not returned from. His right hand Matoran is Hewkii while his left hand Matoran is Hafu. Set Information Onewa *The set number is 8542. *The set contains 29 pieces. Toa Onewa *The set number is 8604. *The set contains 43 pieces. Toa Hordika Onewa *The set number is 8739. *The set contains 48 pieces. Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Stone Category:Toa Metru Category:Toa Hordika Category:Turaga Category:Komau Wearers Category:Stone Category:Rhotuka Users